Realize On Your Own
by ruan-san
Summary: "What is it that everyone knows except for me?" I ask, hoping that maybe he'll tell me.  "It's something you'll have to realize on your own, Tanaka-san." he replies, fighting back an amused smile.  "Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Ukitake/oc
1. Chapter 1: Realize On Your Own

**AN: I wrote this after an English test since I finished early and had a lot of time, so I'm sorry if it sucks. This is my failed attempt at writing something with a little bit of romance, but it's hard for me since I've never really experienced this type of thing... So, tell me if there are things you think I should improve on. I tried to make the ending clear, but if it doesn't make sense, I'll be happy to email you or whatever to explain. This is just a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. End of story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Realize On Your Own<strong>

**One-shot**

"Ukitake-taicho!" I called worriedly, my long black hair flowing as I ran to his side.

He was crouched on the floor, coughing up blood while trying to hold himself up against the wall of the Tenth Division. Drops of blood landed on his haori, his white hair shielding his face from view. I knelt down beside him, tilting my head to get a better look at him. I laid my hand on his back in a comforting fashion, knowing the best thing I could do was wait it out until he stopped then take him to the Forth Division.

"I-" he got cut off by more violent coughs. After a few minutes, he was well enough to let out an, "I'm fine."

"No you're not. We need to get you to Unohana-taicho." I urged, standing him straight and attempting to pull him by the hand towards the Forth Division.

"I'll be fine, Tanaka-san." he said, pulling his hand out of my grasp, a light pink dusting his face.

Why would he- oh, I get it.

"Now Taicho, no need to be embarrassed! Just because I'm an unseated officer, doesn't mean it's degrading if you need my help! I'm just as capable as Kiyone-san or Sentaro-san! Well…maybe not _as _capable, but I can guarantee I won't get you killed!" my smile faltered as I added, "I hope."

He looked down at me in surprise as we walked to the Forth Division, although I haven't the slightest clue why- the surprise, not the walking. I know why we're doing that. He couldn't have been surprised by my comment, there was nothing else he could've been thinking, right? Unless…

Nope. I got nothing.

"Tanaka-san, I am well aware of your capabilities, I _have_ been your captain for quite some time now." he said, a slight warmness in his tone.

"Then why were you blushing? I assumed it was because you were embarrassed that I was ordering you around… What were you blushing for then?" I asked innocently.

He flushed slightly, turning his head away from me. Maybe I hit a nerve… Ugh. I've never been any good with reading people. We continued walking in an awkward silence until I couldn't take it anymore and cleared my throat.

"Uh… So why were you at the Tenth Division?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Huh?" he said, as if I had just interrupted his thoughts.

"I said, why were you at the Tenth Division?" I repeated.

"Oh. I was visiting little Shiro-kun. I had some candy I thought he might like, since the last ones I gave him were gone rather quickly." he said cheerily, oblivious to my sweat drop.

If only he knew that Hitsugaya-taicho gave _me _the candy Taicho always gives him… Well, I guess what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Right…"

"Well, what were _you _doing there, Tanaka-san?"

"I was looking for Rangiku-san. I told her how some friends of mine invited me for some "shots", but I declined, not knowing what those were. So, she said that she would explain, but she had to demonstrate it for me! I wanted to see if she was free so that she could show me now." I answered, smiling widely. It was his turn to sweat drop.

"Uh… Tanaka-san?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"I suggest you _don't _accept Matsumoto-san's invitation." he said simply.

"Why not?" I didn't see anything wrong with finding out what people were inviting me out for. I hadn't had much free time in the academy and didn't talk much, so I never really learned much of things that had nothing to do with being shinigami.

"Eh… I just think it best you don't." he said after a short moment of silence.

"Oh… Okay then, Ukitake-taicho. Now, come on, we still need to see Unohana-taicho to make sure you'll be alright."

"Alright then." he said, letting out a sigh of defeat and allowing me to drag him to the Forth Division.

* * *

><p>"You'll be fine for now, but I suggest you take it easy, Ukitake-taicho." Unohana-taicho said softly, a small smile gracing her young features.<p>

"See, there was nothing to worry about, Tanaka-san." Ukitake-taicho said, smiling down at me.

"Well, you know what they say Taicho, better safe than sorry." I said defiantly.

"I suppose you're right… Well, I'll be seeing you later, Unohana-taicho. Lets go, Tanaka-san." he said, walking swiftly out of the room we had been put in for his check-up.

* * *

><p>"Taicho! I'm bored!" I whined, sitting on the couch of his office, braiding my hair in a sloppy manner.<p>

He sighed, looking up from his paperwork. I felt his gaze on me for a few seconds before he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Tanaka-san, but what do you suggest I do?"

"Make me not bored?"

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Uh… Do something entertaining?"

"Like what?"

"Something that will make me not bored, we've been _over_ this!" I groaned, turning over to lie on my stomach and look him in the eyes.

"Why don't you go walk around for a bit? It may clear your mind so that you can think of something to do on your own." he stated kindly, chuckling a bit at my antics.

"Walk around? Oh, can I go over to Rukongai? I'd like to find a good book to read and I saw an interesting one the last time I was there!" I asked excitedly.

"Of course. Just be careful, okay?" he smiled a genuinely warm smile.

Random observation time! For some reason I may never comprehend, Taicho is always so nice to me. I mean, I'm still an unseated officer and have been an official shinigami for less than two years. Of course, I guess that's just his personality… Although, I could swear he treats me better than most…

Oh, well. I'm probably just over analyzing things.

"Okay." I chirped, jumping up.

Apparently, I jumped up a little too quickly, because I ended up tripping. I expected myself to hit the ground, but instead felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my middle. Ukitake-taicho steadied me and let go, the pink dust adorning his features once again. For once, I was sure the same thing was tinting my face as well.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Y-yeah. I'm just f-fine." I _stammered _out. I _never _stammer.

What was happening to me?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Airi-chan!" a familiar voice called from behind. I spun, only to be crushed in a pair of gigantic…assets…<p>

"Mmmf fme mumf!" I can't breathe! The "attacker" let go of me quickly allowing me to catch my breath. I looked up to see Rangiku-san smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hehehe… Sorry about that, Airi-chan." she said apologetically.

"That's alright, Rangiku-san. It's not like I'm dead. Wait- technically, I am- but it's not because of you- Ah- I mean-" I was cut off when my face was buried once again in her assets.

"You're so cute when you're flustered!" she squealed.

"Rangiku-san!" I managed out. She immediately dropped me again, causing me to fall on my butt.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! Anyway, where're you going?" she asked, pulling me up by the arm.

"Oh, Ukitake-taicho gave me permission to go over to Rukongai." I stated, shrugging my shoulders.

She grinned suggestively.

"So, how are things with you and Ukitake-taicho going?" she asked as if she were hoping something to gossip about.

"Um…the way things have always been?" I said- no, more like asked. The look she was giving me scared me a bit.

She sighed in frustration. She gave me a look that said, "you still haven't figured it out?", which really confused me.

"Why do I always feel like everyone knows something I don't?"

"Oh, come on. Not _everyone _knows. We're still waiting for Ukitake-taicho to realize it." she replied, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"What! Then what happens when he finds out?"

"Well, then everyone will know something you don't." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's not fair! Can you at least tell me? I don't like being left out of the loop!"

"Airi-chan, this is something you'll have to realize on your own." and with that, she turned and left in the opposite direction of her division.

Now that I think about it, she was walking rather quickly…

"MATSUMOTO!" the familiar voice of Hitsugaya-taicho called from his office.

I guess that's why.

* * *

><p>I skipped through Junrinan (District One) happily, whistling softly while looking at the different buildings. Taicho was right, all I really needed was some fresh air to clear my mind. The new book I had just bought was now in a bag that hung on my forearm, bumping into my right leg each time I took a step. After some thinking, I came to the conclusion that the reason I was blushing when I almost fell back there was because I've never been that physically close to anyone, and Taicho just so happened to be one of my closest friends.<p>

Makes sense, right? _Right?_ Fine, be that way.

When I noticed that the crowd of people had thinned a bit, I also noticed an unfamiliar man following me not-so-inconspicuously. I quickened my pace, not liking the hostile aura I could feel even all the way here. Before I knew it, I was shoved to the ground from the side, making it unlikely that it was the man that was following me. I winced when my arm bled from a sharp rock I happened to fall upon.

"Ow…" I groaned, trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down rather roughly.

"Stay down you damn shinigami." the man that had been following me growled. I noticed that behind him there was another man that looked just as angry as this one.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked angrily, noting the hate that seeped into his voice when he had spoken.

"It's not you specifically, but shinigami in general. You are all just a bunch of stuck-up bastards who only care about yourself. Your kind killed my little brother a couple years ago without hesitation, and I thought maybe I'd return the favor." he said, smacking me harshly.

"Kenta, hurry up! You don't want to get caught, do you? She's weak, she won't last long." the friend hissed, looking around cautiously.

"I never did anything to you! Let me go!" I screamed, attempting to scramble up to my feet.

"God dammit! Stay still! You people deserve this!" he yelled, grabbing me by the hair. I let out a cry of pain.

Even with me being a shinigami, I knew that I wasn't strong enough to take them. I even made the mistake of leaving my zanpakuto in my room.

Suddenly, the man was yanked away from me, causing me to stumble to the ground. I looked up to see the men fleeing, a strong (but still suppressed) reiatsu emanating from the white-haired figure that stood protectively in front of me.

"Ukitake-taicho?" I asked, my voice rough.

He didn't answer, looking in the direction the two men disappeared to. His gaze was unnerving and full of anger.

"Taicho?" I asked worriedly, standing up and unsteadily walking over to him.

He stiffened when I laid a hand on his shoulder, finally looking away from the distance in favor of looking at me. His gaze immediately softened.

"Are you alright?" he asked, turning to me fully.

"Yes. I'm fine." I replied, surprised by the sudden change in expression. One minute, he looked like he wanted to kill someone, and the next, he's like a kid on Christmas who knows exactly what he'll be getting.

"Thank goodness. I guess it's my turn to take _you _to the Forth Division, Tanaka-san." he smiles at me with so much warmth that I'm afraid I may choke under it.

"…Okay…" I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next.

My body moved on its own, wrapping my arms around his middle, placing my head on his shoulder, silent tears running down my cheeks. He responded immediately, albeit a little shocked. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Thank you, Ukitake-taicho…" I muttered before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I awoke in my bed, fully clothed and under the sheets. I sat up slowly, recalling the events of the previous night. I checked my arm, finding a bandage wrapped around it and slightly red. I sighed. That won't work right for a while…<p>

I stood, took a shower, got dressed, and headed to Taicho's office. That was pretty much my daily schedule since none of my division-mates trusted me enough to do any much else. Besides, I wanted to say thanks and apologize for my actions.

I turned red at that last thought.

"I can't believe I hugged Taicho like that…" I murmured, walking faster.

I am such an idiot.

When I reached his office, I knocked quietly, fiddling with the hem of my sleeves. Man, this'll be embarrassing.

"Come in."

I stepped in hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't be too made at me.

"Good morning, Tanaka-san. Did you sleep well?" he asked, as if nothing had happened. As if I hadn't done something completely idiotic yesterday.

"So, um… about yesterday… I'm sorry I just hugged you out of the blue… I was just really thankful- I still am- and I just… well, yeah…" I said awkwardly, my face beet-red, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Since when did I feel so nervous around Taicho? I heard him get up and walk toward me, but I kept looking down, afraid to meet his eyes.

I don't know what was wrong with me, but I'm afraid I'll breakdown if I look into those kind eyes of his.

"Tanaka-san?" he asked, now right in front of me.

I stayed silent, not trusting myself at the moment. I may get one of those strange urges again and say something stupid and/or humiliating. I squeaked when I felt him lift my chin so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"Y-yes?" I asked, looking into his soft eyes, both of our faces red.

Red-faced, he tentatively wraps his arms around my waist and lets go quickly as if he had been burned.

"There. Now we're even, Tanaka-san." he states, smiling, the blush slowly fading.

My heart was beating at an alarming rate, I was sure that even he could hear it. My face was probably even more red than before, the rest of me felt incredibly warm too. I looked at Ukitake-taicho again and found that my heart beat started racing even more.

Why is this happening? Wait- there's only one reason for this!

"Am I having a heart attack?" I yell, my hand over the spot where my heart should be.

Ukitake-taicho looks up from the paperwork he had been doing, then at my still burning form, seems to realize something, then shakes his head, chuckling.

"It's not funny! This could be extremely fatal!" I yell worriedly.

Ukitake-taicho just laughs it off, a smile pulling at his lips again. A knock comes from the door, and Rangiku-san walks into the room. She takes one look at me and Ukitake-taicho, and smiles happily.

"You're the only one." she says to me simply, then turning and walking off again. I turn to Ukitake-taicho as soon as Rangiku-san is out of hearing range.

"What is it that everyone knows something that I don't?" I ask, hoping that maybe he'll tell me.

"It's something you have to realize on your own, Tanaka-san." he replies, fighting back an amused smile.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is the end of my crappy attempt at romance. Please REVIEW! <strong>

**Please?**


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Catching On

**Author's Note: I know, took me long enough. But, really, I wasn't sure how to go about doing a sequel. The first one was sort of a random thought that popped into my head. Well, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: No. No matter how much I want to own Bleach, I don't. Do not even go there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Catching On<strong>

I awoke early for once, spending my time lying back on my bed, pondering over the last few days.

It had already been two weeks since I, according to Rangiku-san, had become the "only one" after Taicho had figured out this strange secret everyone seems to be hiding from me. Two weeks and I still haven't a clue what it could possibly be! TWO. WEEKS. I tried asking everyone I know, which is a lot of people believe it or not, and none of them would tell me. Each time I asked they'd all answer saying the exact same thing!

"It's something you'll have to realize on your own."

I'm starting to feel really irritable, and I'm usually a fairly happy person! I mean, once again, two whole weeks! You'd think someone would take pity on me and just spill it already. If everyone in Seireitei already knows it, then why even bother trying to keep it a secret? Is everyone just trying to exclude me from the rest of the world for not doing my share of work around here?

…No, that can't possibly be it. They're the ones that don't want me doing anything. And all because I accidentally lost two weeks worth of paperwork that one time when I first started.

But anyway, back to the main point here.

I also had another random observation a few days ago. I realized that, most of the time I'm around Ukitake-taicho I keep having those weird mini heart attacks. I have no idea what's going on! I tried going to the Fourth Division to ask about what's going on, but they's only laugh at my confused and horrified expression before telling me to go back to my division.

I thought they were supposed to be the nice division! But they don't even care about my could-be fatal heart problems!

I feel so unloved…

But, then I'd feel loved again when they told me I was cute when I was clueless. And then I'd feel slightly insulted at being called clueless.

It's very complicated.

Okay, I'm getting off topic again. The point is, I am so confused about everything that's been going on and I don't know what to do. I like spending time with Taicho, for some reason now more than ever, but I'm afraid he might be some kind of danger to my health.

I don't want to die (again) yet. I'm too young to die! I'm only a hundred!

I think.

I sighed when I realized that I should probably start getting ready to leave. I stood slowly and headed to the bathroom. I took a long shower, still mulling over my thoughts as I went through my usual daily routine. Walking down to Taicho's office also took quite awhile, seeing as how I was still wary of those heart attacks.

I might as well prolong my life for even just a while longer.

When I reached the office, I found myself debating on whether I should go in or not. After a few short minutes, I extended my hand toward it, stopping short.

"You can come in, Tanaka-san." Ukitake-taicho's voice called out, amusement evident in his voice.

I felt my heartbeat increase slightly, the familiar warmth rushing to my face. I hesitantly opened the door, popping my head in before doing anything else.

"Good morning, Tanaka-san." Ukitake-taicho said, smiling happily at me.

"Um… morning, Taicho…" I replied quietly, finding myself lost in his kind brown eyes.

Not again! Every time that happens, I always miss out on whatever he tries to tell me!

"-so get ready." Taicho finished, smiling warmly.

"Er- What?" I flushed in embarrassment while he only chuckled at my distractedness.

"There has been quite a few hollows in the world of the living so we need to be heading there by tomorrow. I thought that you might need some more experience so you will be coming along." he repeated, slowly as if I were stupid. But he said it nicely. If that's even possible.

Is it possible to call someone stupid, but in a nice way?

Great, now I'll be thinking about that all day until I can come up with an answer.

* * *

><p>"Aw! Do we have to go back already? I want to stay a little longer! Humans are so interesting! It's much more interesting than what I remember learning about it back in the academy! This world is much more advanced than what I last learned." I exclaimed after Taicho and I finished off the rest of the hollows.<p>

"What exactly was the last thing you learned about the world of the living?" he asked curiously.

"Um… I vaguely remember writing an essay on a human man named Dmitri Mendeleev and why he was given credit for the discovery of the Periodic Table of Elements for part of my final exam, why?" I said, thinking back to those long hours I had spent studying for the exam. I looked over at Taicho to see him looking away, sweat dropping.

"I guess the academy is a bit behind when it comes to what is happening in the human world…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that happened over a century ago, Tanaka-san."

"Really? Wow. Anyway, can we stay longer?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm… Well, I guess we can stay a bit longer. Did you have anything specific you'd like to do in mind?"

"I was hoping to find some more books. I'm sure they have some interesting ones around here right?" I said distractedly, realizing I finally reverted back to my old self around Taicho. I had started to worry I'd never be anything but a quivering wreck whenever he was around. Maybe all I needed was to stay around Taicho and get used to him…

I guess I'll be spending more time with him now!

* * *

><p>Taicho had us stop over at some weird candy shop first where he got us our gigai before we could do anything else. I didn't go inside, for the man in the stripped hat was looking at me kind of creeper-like, so I just sat on the porch, bored. I heard footsteps so, thinking it was Taicho, I looked up quickly, only to see it was a little girl with a white t-shirt on and a knee-length pink skirt with white dots. Her eyes were big and purple, her black hair in pigtails with bangs in the middle of her face. She looked at me shyly, seemingly wanting to tell me something.<p>

"Um… Hello?" I greeted unsurely. I noticed the broom she held in her hand and then the porch so I jumped up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you need to sweep here?"

"Y-yes. Thank y-you. My name is Ururu." she said shyly, but politely.

"Oh, you're welcome. I'm Tanaka Airi. You can call me Airi, if you'd like, Ururu-chan." I smiled warmly to which she turned a soft pink.

Hmm… She matches her outfit.

"Oh, o-okay Airi-senpai." Senpai? Huh. I've never been called _that _before.

After a few seconds of just standing there while Ururu-chan sweeped, I began to get bored. I wanted to do something, but there wasn't much for me to do in the world of the living since I'm sort of…dead. I'm pretty sure the humans would get creeped out by random floating objects and I always hated when they walked through me because they didn't exactly know I was there.

It's awkward when they walk through me with their face going through my…erm…_chest area._

"So, Ururu-chan?" I started, getting her attention. She stopped sweeping and looked up at me with that shy smile on her face.

"Y-yes?"

"What exactly is it you do here? Aren't you a little young to be working?" I asked, confused. I mean, I don't know much about humans, but I'm pretty sure they don't let children work at such a young age.

"U-uhmm… Well-"

"URURU!" I jumped in surprise as a red-headed blur ran out from nowhere and next to Ururu-chan, poking her with her broom. "You're supposed to be sweeping, not fraternizing with the customers!"

"A-ah! I'm so-sorry!" she cried as the read-headed boy began pulling on her hair.

"Okay, is this really necessary?" I asked the boy, glaring pointedly at his hands. He stopped his current activity of pulling Ururu-chan's hair and glared at me full force.

"And who do you think you are?"

"Tanaka Airi." I said, watching as the boy scrutinized me for a second, seemingly in deep thought.

"…Nice rack." he said flatly.

What's a rack?

* * *

><p>After leaving the candy shop in our gigai, Taicho and I began our walk in the small town. I managed to find some interesting books, but only ended up buying one. <em>A Clockwork Orange<em> by Anthony Burgess. It seemed a bit scary (actually, really scary), but I was really preoccupied and wasn't paying as much attention as I should have. It was kind of hard with Taicho reading over my shoulder so close to me that I could feel his breath on my neck. I was too busy trying to calm my heartbeat down again.

So much for my "get used to him" theory.

I swear I'm going to die. Again. I must have some kind of disease or something!

"Taicho, I think I have a disease!" I shouted in realization from my spot next to him while we walked through a small park.

"What?" he asked, puzzled and concerned.

"It makes sense when you think about it! Like, every time my heart beats so erratically and my face flushes for no reason. I mean, sure, it only happens when you're around, but it makes sense! Oh no, is there a cure for it?" I explained hurriedly, my voice growing more panicked towards the end. Taicho just looked at me strangely with an odd look in his eyes before chuckling.

"I really don't think that's it, Tanaka-san." he said.

"And how would you know? You're not the taicho of the Fourth Division! Unless you are really Unohana-taicho in disguise because that would be really awkward…"

"No, of course not. I just have a feeling that I know what you're going through, and, trust me, it is not a disease."

"Wait- You know what's happening? Then tell me!" I said, getting closer to him so that our bodies were almost touching. Now, while I was too panicked to really notice the lack of space between us, Taicho noticed it quite quickly and immediately turned bright red. "Hey, why are you so red now, too? Oh no, I'm contagious!"

"A-ah, um-" he paused, coughing awkwardly. "That's not it, Tanaka-san." he said as I took a few steps backwards, distancing myself from him.

"Then what is it? I'm so confused!"

"Well, it's some-"

"Don't say it." I interrupted, knowing that my currently least favorite sentence was about to be spoken for the millionth time in the past two weeks.

"What?" he asked, probably perplexed that I had actually just interrupted him since I was usually very respectful of those above me.

"I've had enough of that "must realize on my own" thing and I don't need to hear it again. What is it that everyone keeps trying to hide from me? No one has given me the slightest indication as to what it might be, and frankly, I haven't been in the best of moods as of late. Is it really that hard to give me _one _hint? I've even had to ask Hitsugaya-taicho, and he hasn't even told me! Usually, he's pretty nice to me since he even lets me have those candies you give him!"

"What?"

"Oh- er… Never mind that!" I snapped before continuing on. "It's just that I don't like that I'm the only one in the whole of Seireitei out of the loop that just so happens to concern me! I don't understand why I have to "realize it on my own" when you could just as easily tell me or, as I said before, give me a hint! I mean-" and I was cut off. But not by what I would've expected had I known he was going to interrupt me.

He kissed me. He _kissed _me.

Granted it was a short, gentle peck rather than a kiss, but somehow it still caused my knees to weak. He pulled back quickly- too quickly, my mind noted subconsciously- but still stood at a close distance. That was when I noticed that his arms were wrapped around my waist while mine had snaked their way behind his neck. My heart was beating faster than ever, and I could even feel his pulse racing as fast as mine.

"I… What…?" I muttered, not sure what to say.

"That's your hint." he said quietly.

"…I still don't get it." I stated, the gears turning in my head. Taicho sighed.

"I didn't think you would." he said in a defeated tone. He took a step away from me, taking my hand in his. He smiled pleasantly. "Where to now?" he asked, not even mentioning our earlier argument.

"I don't really kn- Oh!" I exclaimed, a thought pushing itself to the front of my mind. "Taicho, what's a "rack"?"

He stopped all of a sudden, his face bright red. He sputtered, unsure of the right words. Finally, he said, "W-Where did you hear _that_?"

"You know that red-headed kid Jinta from Urahara-san's shop?" he nodded so I continued. "Well, he told me that I had a "nice rack", but I don't know what that is. He couldn't possibly be talking about my new coat rack I have at home, so what does it mean?"

He said nothing, his eyes trying hard not to stray from my face. Finally he chuckled, albeit a bit nervously.

"Only you could ruin a moment so awkwardly, Tanaka-san."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"And to think I thought you were finally catching on."

"Catching on to what?"

"My apologies, Tanaka-san, but that is still something you'll have to realize on your own." he said, a smile tugging at the ends of his lips.

"Didn't we _just _talk about that?" I complained, managing to just keep the whining tone out of my question.

"Yes, but it seems you still have quite a bit to go until you finally catch on."

"Great." I said sarcastically. " Now there's _another_ phrase I'll probably be hearing a lot. "Finally catching on." Are you sure you can't just tell me?"

"Positive."

"Darn it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tried to have her finally realize it. I really did. It's just that I couldn't quite see her actually figuring anything out yet. She's too dense. I personally liked the first one better, but I tried my best. And that's what counts. Right?**

**Review, even if it's to flame. I'm bored and I need some form of amusement.**


End file.
